Hason Shite Iru Futago
by Emirozu
Summary: v. cor·rupt·ed, cor·rupt·ing, cor·rupts v.tr. 1. To destroy or subvert the honesty or integrity of. 2. To ruin morally; pervert. 3. To taint; contaminate. 4. To cause to become rotten; spoil. 5. To change the original form of a text, for example .


"A-ah! N-No, Len! D-don't look," I yelled anything that I could. Everything was numb, the only feeling I felt was pain. So many dirty men, they all attacked me at once – using whatever they could for their own satisfaction. My tears and screams didn't even seem to matter to them, neither did the blood. They smiled, all I saw was the tarnished yellow teeth of a smoker – their breath was stained with the smell of alcohol and tobacco. It didn't even matter that they mercilessly raped me in front of my innocent minded twin brother.

Len was horrified, he couldn't move. He didn't avert his eyes, even through his tears. I knew it hurt him to look, why wouldn't he look away? Shocked? I would be. Next to him was a man who also starred with the same corrupted smile as the rest. Disgusting.

* * *

><p><em>Two years ago, our mother passed away – she was killed in a crash that Len, Papa, and I survived at our old town. We left that town immediately, papa tried to avoid the hospital bills and money to fix that car, but that only lasted so long. After that, we were extremely poor and we had nowhere to live. Papa then carried us to a normal looking house. Len was so happy, so I was too. Papa always talked to himself about being so in debt, so one day – after a year – Papa left. The men that papa owed money to for the house finally came and wanted the money – they were so angry… We were only 12 at the time.<em>

"_Money…?" Len asked, "What money?"_

_They laughed, "Don't play dumb, brat!" They shoved him to the ground. "Where's your fuckin' dad? Huh?"_

"_We don't know where he is!" I yelled, "Go away! He's not here! We don't know anything!"_

_One man grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved me close to him – this tore my old shirt, leaving a large opening to my breasts. The 3 other men behind him smirked, I covered up – ashamed._

_He told me I was beautiful, that he wanted me. I knew what was going to happen – I smelt the beer, they must have been drunk._

"_Get Len away." I whispered, voice shaky. The men shoved Len into our room, he yelled and yelled and banged on the door desperately._

"_RIN!" He yelled, "RIN, NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"_

_I didn't lose my virginity to someone that I loved. No, I wasn't that lucky. The bloodstains on the old wooden floor from them ripping me open are still there – I could never get it out. In fact, I couldn't walk normally after that night for several days. I felt dirty – I was soiled. After the first 2 hours of this, Len finally stopped yelling and banging on the door… He listened to my screams as I heard him sob._

_After they left, I couldn't stop screaming. It hurt so badly, it was mind numbing. The blood ran down my leg, it was terrifying._

_This went on, and on… They kept coming back for the money, every time insanely drunk._

"_Oh, no…" Len whispered when they came back the second time, "No… No, no… Please, no…" His tears tore me apart._

_And the third time he tried to fend them off by using a old piece of wood… Of course, he was kicked and beaten, as they carried him off to the room – I'll never forget what he said._

"_I'm so sorry," he cried, reaching out for me, "I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you again, I'm so sorry!" They shut the door on him and locked him inside, "NO! NO! STOP! LET HER GO! RIIIIN! NOO!"_

_They grabbed by my hair, tearing my eyes from Len's door – and the nightmare began again._

_The last time that they came; they didn't lock Len in the room so he couldn't see. They made him watch…_

* * *

><p>"Ah! D-Don't look…" I screamed. "DON'T LOOK!"<p>

"Sense your papa stole from us, should we steal you?" The man laughed as he forced himself inside me, "We'll steal you away Rinny!" they put a gag in my mouth; they bonded my legs and hands together and put duct tape over my mouth before they left. Everything smelt bitter – and dirty.

Len cried and sniffed, he approached me without caution – his eyes in horror. "Y-you won't leave me, right Rinny?" He took a shaky breath as he pulled down his pants – revealing his erected member. "I-If I do what those guys did, you won't l-leave, right? I-I'll be stealing _you_ back from_them_, okay?" he stepped closer, I couldn't move! I could only mutter screams through the tape. "I'll protect y-you, Rinny… I'll – AH -protect you…"

…That night lasted an eternity as my nightmare took a turn.


End file.
